


Supergirl Wandered

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rare concern formed in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes after he wrapped his arms around Supergirl.





	Supergirl Wandered

I never created Superman TAS.

Rare concern formed in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes after he wrapped his arms around Supergirl and new injuries from a battle caused her to wince due to her wandering earlier.

THE END


End file.
